cuando era joven cap 3
by hiperalma
Summary: Chris siente unos nuevo sentimientos por hannah , parece q se esta volviendo algo sadico , blaineley siente celos y busca ayuda de una chica


**capitulo 3: la clase de deportes**

era de mañana y los 2 queridos hermanos se dormieron juntos en el cuarto de Chris, los 2 se despertaron y se miraron...despues se asquearon, Christeen se fue al baño Chris reviso en el cuarto de sus padres haver si estaban, y asi es ahi estan, los padres estavan tumbados en la cama con una calculadora y celulares tirados alrededor de ellos, Chris se puso en la cama y empeso a salta para hacer despertar asus padres

-*suspirando*...Chris..q haces aqui...-dijo la mama medio despierta

-despertandolos-dijo Chris aun saltando

-...cariño hay q decirle al niño..-dijo el papa despertando ala realidad

-q!? desirme de q!?, me quitaran mis videojuegos!! o.. peor...mi hermana va a tomar mi abitacion!!!!-dijo preocupado el niñito

-noo Chrissy, la noticia es q tu papa y yo nos vamos a una junta de trabajo en 3 semanas y te quedaras solo-

-osea....se llevaran tambn a Christeen!?-

-si porq tendremos q llevarla a la casa de tu tia Cristina- dijo el papa caminando hacia el baño

-asi es Chris ve a bañarte- dijo la mama

Chris se fue con alegria y tristesa asia el baño, como siempre Chris se las ingenio para sacar del baño a Christeen. Chris se termino de bañar , se cambio y todo eso , salio a la sala a despedirse de sus padres y de su molesta hermana , se fue rapido al colegio y se encontro a josh vestido con traje para hacer ejercicios y blaineley con traje de porrista

-hola chicos-

-hola Chris am... porq no trajiste el uniforme de deporte?-dijo blaineley

-rayos! hoy dan clases!, se me olvido por completo!, am....q horas son?-

-son las 6:38- dijo josh

-am..tngo tiempo- dijo Chris mientras corria

Chris corria como loco en los pasios hasta q llego a la entrada y pidio prestada una patineta a un niño q tenia un sombrero de vaquero y camisa rosa , fue rapido y con todo el impulso q podia , llego a la casa subio las escarelas , se cabio de ropa , mientras veia por la ventana una niña peliroja corriendo rapidamente , Chris salio de la casa y la siguio

-hannah!!-grito Chris mientras patinava

-Chris?-dijo hannah mientras los 2 se detuvieron

-vaalla vives cerca de mi casa-

-jaja si q casualidad-

-si , quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-

-andas una patineta, en eso solo puede andarlo 1 persona y puede ser peligroso si vamos 2- dijo algo nerviosa hannah

-hm...pues agamoslo mas peligroso- dijo Chris con una voz algo sadica

hannah se subio a la patineta mientras Chris le dijo q se sosteniera en el , en todo el viaje Chris iva algo rojo , llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo

-uuuu McLean, pequeño pero suertudo-dijo en broma josh

-si claro , q no tu y tu "novia" tienen q irse a clases-

-aa! josh no es mi novio -dijo blaineley enojada

-ja claro, vamonos blaineley-dijo josh mientras se iva

-...muy bien q clases tienes ahora hannah?-dijo Chris

-bien por ahora tngo clase de deportes-

-genial! tocaras con migo...DIGO!...con los demas...DIGO!...con...todos-dijo con voz nerviosa

-valla pareces muy emocionado este dia-

-si! este es mi clase favorita-dijo emocionado Chris

-wow tu si q de ves ser bueno en algun deporte para decir eso-

-bueno si esq se puede decir mejor como el jugador n°1 de la escuela en deportes-

-genial, cual categoria?-dijo hannah mientras los 2 hivan asia el gimnacio

-oosi el badminton...no es mejor..-

-goodminton!..no..-dijo hannah

-GREATMINTON!!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

los 2 caminaron hacia el gimnacio, la maestra dijo algunas explicaciones y todo eso , hasta q llego la hora favorita de todos es hora del juego!!

-muy bien pequeños gusanos!, no veremos deportes esta semana asiq jugaremos un hermoso juego q se q atodos los lastiman y es!...QUEMADOS!!!!-dijo la maestra mientras le lanzaba la pelota a un estudiante

-haha sii!!-dijo con voz malvada y sadica Chris

-bien habra 2 equipos , el equipo de Chris y el equipo d...la chica nueva am...como se llama?-

-hannah?-

-se eso, bien armen los equipos mientras me corto las uñas-dijo la maestra

todos armaron los equipos y empeso el juego, Chris corria , esquivava y saltava pero sentia una sensacion q le decia q no queria jugar asiq se dejo q lo poncharan, el se quedo en las bancas viendo el sufrimiento de los demas , se empeso a reir cuando vio q a los demas le caian pelotas en todos los lados , Chris se sentia raro como una sensacion de maldad lo llenava al ver el sufrimiento de los demas

-jajaja...A! no te rias eso no es divertido...jaja si es muy divertido! ver como los demaas sufren..A! sal de mi cabesa o de mi cuerpo rara sensacion!!-dijo Chris mientras se abofeteaba a si mismo

-am...el hace eso siempre?-dijo hannah

-ah si algunas veces en las clases de deportes, naa no le agas caso - dijo josh mientras lansava una pelota

termino la clase y todos ivan a ducharse, Chris fue a saludar un rato a hannah

-hola!, ooh valla si q te hicieron pure ahi- dijo Chris con voz sadica

-oh si me duele un poco, me puedes decir donde quedan las regaderas estoy algo sudorosa y me da algo de asco-

-claro estan cerca del baño de chicas girando a la derecha-

-gracias nos vemos mas tarde-dijo hannah mientras se iva

Chris se fue a duchar y fue a clases como gente normal , lo q veia algo raro esq cuando estava con hannah, blaineley los espiaba asiq fue donde ella a hablar

-am..hola blaineley-

-ah h....hola Chris, q haces tu aqui-dijo algo nerviosa la rubia

-podemos hablar en privado-

-aa..claro vamos-dijo blaineley mientras Chris la llevava agarrada del braso hasta llegar a una arbol

-mira quiero saber porq me espias cuando estoy con hannah?!-dijo algo molesto Chris

-oh vamos Chris no fueron espiadas solo...casualidades de encontrarnos en el mismo lugar donde estan ustedes-

-si, entonces tu te escondes en los arbustos cuando estas con alguien?-dijo Chris

-mira te lo pueso explicar esq...-

-sabes esta bien q te guste pero, no tienes q estar en mi vida privada....bueno adios-dijo Chris mientras corria a ver a hannah

blaineley se quedo enojada , asiq salio a buscar a josh pero no no encontro asiq se quedo solo hablando en una fuente

-aa!! esta hannah me deja una vida toda mala!! , este año para mi era para conquistar a Chris pero no!, la doña perfecta tuvo q aparecer , quisiera q alguien me ayudara para hacer un plan macabro!-dijo enojada blaineley

-...yo puedo ayudarte en eso- dijo una niña que tenia pelo negro, rasgos chinos y usaba un short

-y tu quien eres?-dijjo blaineley

**datos interesantes**

**cuando iva a hacer el epi especial de TDA se divulagaron chismes de q a blaineley era novia de Chris o q le gustava o algo asi, espero q les aya gustado , y me tardare en hacer fics por los examenes :/ byee dejen comentarios n.n**


End file.
